falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Porter (Van Buren)
Porter is the leader of the Denver Salvagers in 2253. Background Late forties, a little deaf. Not really a nice guy, but seems fair and hard-working. In 2248, the then Foreman Porter and his group, concerned over their chances of being paid, attempted to rob the NCR Storehouse and Bank in what became known as the 370 Raid. They blew open the vault but never got away with the money. He and his group were arrested and eventually sent out to Denver. The money still went missing though, and no-one knows what actually happened, but Porter still feels guilty about his role in the collapse of the eastern part of NCR, since his actions blew any chance of the economy stabilizing.Denver design document/1 - Area Background He keeps his original crime secret because he doesn't want anyone to know. He was paroled a long time ago. He sat on the NCR advisory board and actually served with Gov Dodge - and while he didn't like everything Dodge did, he still knows Dodge is probably the best son of a bitch to colonize the east. He came east, hoping to make use of his skills. He lost a fortune investing in the caravans, and the Crimson Caravan bought him out, so he had to make due with his mining skills elsewhere. Doesn't drink, gets angry at those who do. Giving, willing to help anyone who doesn't cause trouble. Always keeps an emotional mask up. Hard to snow him on an idea.Denver design document/3 - Porter Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Get the Brewery Running again: The Denver salvagers want the rights to the brewery, if the Prisoner can get it running again, he can sell them to Porter or brew his own beer and sell it to however he likes.Denver design document/4 - Get the Brewery Running again * Get the Generator from the Old Camp: Porter wants the generator from the old camp, the Prisoner can retrieve it for him.Denver design document/4 - Get the Generator from the Old Camp * Get Garcia out of his coma: Jimmy T. hasn't got the skills to get Garcia out of his coma. If Jimmy T. hasn't already asked, Porter will ask the Prisoner if he can help Garcia.Denver design document/4 - Get Garcia out of his coma * Get the Salvagers some fruit or vitamins: Porter and Jimmy T. are concerned about the Salvagers getting scurvy and ask the Prisoner to find some fruit or vitamins to stave it off.Denver design document/4 - Get the Salvagers some fruit or vitamins * Fix the Radio Tower: The radio tower's running erratically and Wagner lacks the skill to repair it. If not Wagner or C.B., Porter will ask for the Prisoner's help.Denver design document/4 - Fix the Radio Tower * Get them a Geiger Counter: Get Jimmy T. a Geiger counter to solve the problem of the radioactive lizards.Denver design document/4 - Get them a Geiger Counter * Start Trade With NCR or New Canaan: Porter is worried about the lack of contact between the NCR and the salvagers. To get trading back to normal, start up a resource trade with the NCR in Hoover Dam or with the Mormons of New Canaan.Denver design document/4 - Start Trade With NCR or New Canaan * Tell the Hangdogs About the Denver Dogs: Once the Prisoner knows about the dog problem in Denver, and that the salvagers don't want them there, he can inform Porter that the Hangdogs may interested in them. Porter will give the go ahead and arrange for the Hangdogs to move hassle free around the camp while rounding up dogs.Denver design document/4 - Tell the Hangdogs About the Denver Dogs Effects of the player's actions * Porter will ask the Prisoner what he is good for, the Prisoner can say "I'm mainly good in a fight," "I'm mainly a doctor," "I like to think of myself as a scout," and so on. This helps drive which quests Porter assigns first. * Though he offered to let the Prisoner stay, he's happy for him to move on. He will issue the warning about messing with other peoples' claims (nobody does). The salvagers have most of Denver staked out as their claims. The Prisoner has two options: obey their claims or jump the claims. Claim-jumping will earn the Prisoner the epithet of "Claim Jumper" and make them attack if the Prisoner ever comes back. Obeying the claims restricts much of the good stuff.Denver design document/1 - Other Role-Playing Tests and Epithets Other interactions If the Prisoner is female, Porter may assign Jimmy T. as her bodyguard. This will deter unwanted attention from the other salvagers, in particular Slow Joe who will at some point attempt to rape the Prisoner.Denver design document/3 - Random Encounters Surrounding The Area Appearances Porter was to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Denver characters Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Salvagers ru:Портер (Van Buren) uk:Портер (Van Buren)